


Hidden Truths

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a profession littered with lies and deceit, stories get distorted and facts get ignored, but someone knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'gossip' challenge at teaandswissroll.livejournal.com.

The grapevine is working overtime…

 

“Have you heard…?”

“…you must know them, the two young men at number thirty three…”

“…kept themselves to themselves…”

“…knocking at their door at any hour…”

“…hardly knew they were there…”

“…orgies, according to Mrs. Brown next door…”

“…you don’t think they’re…? Well, don’t look at _me_ like that! They don’t _all_ wear pink shirts and carry handbags, I’ll have you know!”

“…spies, so Mrs. Jeffries says. And she should know, what with her Eric…”

“…cover blown…”

“…vice squad…”

“MI6.”

“MI5.”

“CI5.”

“I heard the army was involved…”

“…massacre, blood everywhere…”

“Mr. Doyle, the one who looks as though he could do with a good beef pudding to fatten him up, well he was…”

“…nearly strangled…”

“…knifed…”

“…shot…”

“…in the head…”

“…in the stomach…”

“…both legs…”

“…lucky to be alive…”

“Mr. Bodie, the cheeky one, he…”

“…was like a soul possessed…”

“…revenge killing…”

“…suspended from duty…”

“…out of control…”

“…bloody scapegoats, that’s what they are, and the Old Man’s not doing a damned thing to stop it…”

“…3.7’s been kicked out…”

“…4.5 has resigned to avoid an investigation…”

“…been pensioned off…”

 

Bodie and Doyle are only accountable to one man.

And George Cowley’s not telling.


End file.
